love can beat anything?
by Darry's Little Sister
Summary: a simple note on her car causes horrible events. GSR all the way! can sara and grissom find this monster.
1. Scary Findings

**This is a GSR Fic. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! I wish I did. This is my first Fic. Please for all you GSR fans read and review. I will only continue this if you guys want me to!**

She sat at the bar swirling her dry martini. Her brown hair was tied back in a simple ponytail. She had so many thoughts running through her mind now. Sara sidle could only catch one thought that was swimming through her mind. Gilbert Alexander Grissom. She could not believe that tomorrow would be the 2-month anniversary since they started dating. She sighed 'life has been great! Warrick and Catherine are dating, Nick and Sophie are dating.' She thought as she smiled. RING, RING. Sara's cell phone went off. She pulled out a silver and blue Verizon LG camera phone from her right hip pocket of her black jeans. She looked down and read the name that the caller id said. She could not help but smile when she answered it.

"Hey Griss"

"Hey Sweetheart, what are you doing right now?"

"I am getting ready to leave the bar. Why?"

"Meet me at the lab"

"Is everything all right there?"

"Yea, just meet me in the lab"

"Ok. I love you Grissom"

"I love you too Sara"

She closed her cell phone and thought out loud "wonder what he wants?" she paid the bartender and walked out to the blue Denali. On the window under the wiper was a blue slip of paper. Sara looked at it, picked it up, and read it. YOU FAT WHORE! Sara jumped in the SUV and hauled ass outta there. She was breathing very rapidly. To say the least she was scared. "Ok I need to get to the lab. Maybe Greg can process it for me." Within 15 minutes, she was at the lab. She pulled in, found a parking spot, and turned the ignition off. She sat there in the dark for a minute and tried to relax. Her hear was racing. She tried so hard to forget the note and focus on what Grissom wanted. Again, her cell phone went off. "Ahhhh" she let out a strangled cry. "Ok sidle get a grip it's only your cell." It was the one man she wanted to talk to now.

"Hello Griss"

"Hey sar, are you coming in"

"Yea I'll be in a minute"

"Ok I'll be waiting for you in my office"

With that, they hung up. She got out of the car with the note in hand. She started walking towards the lab. She was in a daze she did not realize where she was going until she heard a very familiar voice. "Hey kiddo, you alright?" Grissom was standing in front of a very dazed Sara Sidle. She looked into those piercing blue eyes and she began to sob. Never had Grissom seen her break down like this, he was immediately concerned. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" he wrapped his arm around her thin waist and led her to his office. Once inside he sat her down on the sofa. She looked up at him and handed him the note. He looked at it confused, and then he decided he better read it. As he unfolded it, he sat down with Sara. Once he read it, he could feel his heart ache for her. Who could say something like this about _his_ Sara?

**A/N: let me know if you want me to continue this story. R&R! I love you all forever if you do! **


	2. PLEASE READ AN

**PLEASE READ!! **

**Hi guys listen I an so sorry for the long wait right now I am having to see a lot of doctors b/c I have a server head injury!! I am so sorry!!! I will update ASAP!!**

**Love ya'll,**

**Ash**


	3. some sorta lead

**I don't own CSI. sigh how sad**

"Honey" Grissom sat down next Sara and took her small hand into his hand. He gave it a squeeze as reassurance. "You know Grissom; the last thing I would ever expect to happen to me was this. Hell, my mother is jail, no wait I stand corrected she was released to days ago. I went to visit her about a week ago and she said the she would turn my life upside down and create so much drama between us that you would end leaving. She said that I would end up killing you, just like she did my father. She said I have the 'murder gene'" Sara sighed and looked at Grissom. "Sara what she said is not true! No matter what happens, honey I am in this for the long haul. Whatever drama your mother tries to pull she can't get me to leave you. I promise. I told you before there is no such thing as a murder gene" Grissom pulled Sara into his arms and just held her. "I love you, Sara," he whispered. "I love you too" Sara listened to his heartbeat. It was like a lullaby. Before she knew it, she was drifting into a deep slumber. Grissom looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. Therefore, he laid her down on the sofa and pulled the navy blue blanket she got for him last Christmas and covered her up. He walked across his office and pulled out a pillow that he kept there in case he wanted a couple minutes of rest. He gently put it under her head and just stared at her. 'Sara, I will do anything to keep your mother from screwing our lived up.' He thought. He decided he needed some space so he turned down the lights in his office and wrote her a note and walked out and shut his office door. He walked down the hallway; there was one person he knew who might be able to help solve this case. "GREG!" Grissom called out to the young man. "Hey Griss, what can I do for ya" they met in the middle of the hallway. "Greg I need to see if you can find anything on this note. Now Sara and I both touched it just to let ya know" with that, Grissom walked the other way. He now needed to talk to Laura Sidle. Only person could that for him. He just hoped that Brass could track her and that by talking to Laura wouldn't bring Sara anymore pain. At least that's what he hoped.

**A/N: sry for the cliffy but I thought the way I have this story planned there are going to be some cliffy's, and some short chapters and some long ones. So please don't get mad this will be good story I promise.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**I know you want to!**


End file.
